


fifty burger dates

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Series: special sundays with bin [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Romance, an underrated ship i fully support, cheesy as hell, inspired by the special sunday fansign, office!AU, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: Yoon Sanha says yes to watermelon juice, good gaming keyboards and quality potato snacks, but he can't say yes to a certain Moon Bin.Alternatively, Sanha finally says yes and he starts to fall more and more in love after every burger date.





	fifty burger dates

“He keeps flirting with me whenever I’m in the lunchroom! I don’t think I can take it,” Sanha whines to his colleague, only to receive a cackle in reply.

“Hyung! This isn’t a laughing matter!” He moans again, earning another snort from the elder and Sanha almost smacks the mocha out of his friend’s (scratch that, his ass of an _acquaintance's_ ) hand.

“But I don’t understand, you like his arms in those dress shirts and fitted blazers, he likes your stupid but cute face, what’s wrong?” Myungjun sips more of his coffee before burping and letting out an obnoxious giggle after, and Sanha truly forgets that the shorter, still giggling male, is six years older than him.

“Then why does my heart beat so quickly and I suddenly forget how to talk whenever he’s near me?” Sanha bemoans, his complaints muffled as he gulps down his juice.

“Maybe you just have a crush, you dramatic teenager,” Myungjun rolls his eyes as he rinses his mug in the sink, drying it besides the matching mug that reads ‘I’m His’ with an arrow pointing to the right and Sanha almost throws up in his mouth.

“Firstly, I’m turning twenty-two,” the younger spots the elder mimic his tone with exaggerated facial expressions and he almost pulls his own hair out of frustration.

“Secondly, just because you and Jinwoo hyung have matching coffee mugs and gross heart eyes every time you see each other, it doesn’t mean Bin hyung and I are like that!” Sanha pouts, cuddling his juice in his arm and the elder just pats him on the arm, with a Knowing Look in his eyes.

“Don’t be so afraid Yoon Sanha, it never hurts to say yes sometimes,” he says as he flounces out of the lunchroom, lanyard flapping behind his head, and Sanha wonders how he managed to find a friend in a five-year old trapped in a twenty-eight year old’s body.

Despite Myungjun’s antics, Sanha finds unexpected wisdom and sincerity laced in between their conversations that reflect the elder’s experiences and perspective. It’s cheesy but he doesn’t know if life would be the same without his favourite short friend.

Speaking of friends (or what Sanha hopes is a friend, or maybe more), the man of the hour (or past two months) walks into the lunchroom in his tight-fitting suit and blue haired godliness.

“Hey Sanha,”

And there it is. Sanha’s heart bursts from his chest and lands on the floor in pieces as _the_ Moon Bin leans over the table, strands of hair masking the left side of his face just the slightest, and the edge of his mouth curled in a smirk, effectively turning all of Sanha’s previously cohesive thoughts into mush.

“H-hey there Bin hyung,”

Just as he’s about to Avoid Interacting and jet out of the room with an uneasy smile, Bin stops him in his tracks.

“If you happen to be free tomorrow, I know the best burger place just around the block,” Sanha tries to play off the hope in the elder’s voice as just kindness but his heart (still on the floor in pieces) thinks otherwise.

He knows he’s off of work tomorrow, having completed editing all of the pitches and proposals from the rest of the employees in his department, but there’s still something tugging in the pit of his stomach, pulling him back.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come, I should really stop bothering you,” Bin’s expression falls and so does the hope in his tone, as he taps the back of his neck repeatedly and Sanha knows that the elder is embarrassed. Why he knows is another story but suddenly the tension in his stomach is released and he finds himself being thrusted, both figuratively and literally into Bin’s arms.

There’s a wet spot on the ground from the condensation on Sanha’s cup of ice cold juice and it’s the reason for his demise as he ungracefully slips and falls straight into Bin’s solid chest.

There’s an ‘oof!’ and multiple ‘sorry’s exchanged as Sanha bows repeatedly, red crawling up his neck and ears as Bin exchanges just as many ‘it’s okay!’s. It ends when Sanha finally looks up at the older male and sees him grinning, eyes crinkling like crescent moons and he wonders what great deed he did in his past life to witness such a sight.

“You’re so cute Yoon Sanha,” Bin ruffles his hair and Sanha considers bursting into a million pieces and joining his heart on the tiled floor of the lunchroom.

“I’m free,” Bin quirks an eyebrow and Sanha hastily elaborates.

“I mean I’m free! Tomorrow! If that burger plan still stands,” Sanha mumbles the last part of the sentence and he spots another smile creeping onto the elder’s face.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up,”

“You don’t have to really!-”

“This is the first time you’ve said yes, the least I could do is pick you up,” Sanha picks at the loose thread at the hem of his shirt guiltily but Bin lifts up his chin with a kind gaze in his eyes.

“It’s okay, you weren’t ready yet,” Bin squeezes his arm softly before stepping back.

“I’ll see you at 12?” He’s rubbing at the back of his neck again and Sanha lets the edges of his mouth curl up.

“I’ll see you at 12,”

The elder ruffles his own hair this time, grinning as he spins on his heel, walking out of the room and only narrowly missing the actual door frame. Sanha watches the older male berate himself with a face palm before he walks back to his own office stall, a telltale rosy tinge colouring his cheeks.

(Myungjun spots the pink cheeks and demands a full telling of the story, before he yells ‘HE FINALLY SAID YES!’ and everybody in the department whoops and cheers, and Sanha almost cries out of embarrassment).

-

One burger date turns into two, three and five before Sanha invites him over to listen to him sing and play guitar. The moment he finishes, Bin stares at him like he hung up the stars and Sanha’s heart swells tremendously.

On their eleventh date, it’s Bin’s turn to invite Sanha to the dance studio he frequents and it’s Sanha’s turn to stare at the elder with amazement and wonder. Bin dances like he was born to and Sanha wonders what would’ve happened if Bin had become a professional dancer instead of a technology company employee.

(He shares this thought to the elder over a romcom and popcorn and Bin only kisses the crown of his head, whispering “We would’ve met under different circumstances and maybe even different skies, but I still would’ve liked you anyway,”)

By the fiftieth date (probably, they’ve both lost count), they share their first ‘I love you’s and Sanha tosses and turns all night because he can’t get Bin’s smile out of his head.

Sanha kisses him on what may be their hundred-and-fourth date, and the tips of Bin’s ears are bright red for the rest of the night.

They’ve shared what must be over a hundred BLTs, a hundred bowls of popcorn, a hundred hours of playing Overwatch, a hundred hours cuddling and Sanha wants to spend the next hundred hours, days and years with Bin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> long time no astro :')) hey my dudes! i was inspired to not only write this, but to create a series based off the costumes the boys have been wearing for the fansigns recently (bless the stylists, they're doing god's work). however, it's moreso based on bin and how he can be shipped with EVERY MEMBER - i'm super excited to write and it's a new challenge for me to improve and explore different universes!
> 
> tell me your favourite line and maybe thoughts on this series? <33 (hmu on tumblr [@vocalpmh](vocalpmh.tumblr.com) like always :))


End file.
